watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights at Chum Bucket
Five Nights at Chum Bucket is an independent game and a parody of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. This parody focuses on Spongebob Squarepants and replaces the animatronics with characters from that series. This video was uploaded on August 25th, 2015 and was the 378th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie participating in the video. It also featured a guest appearance from NausicaaGamer, a fellow Youtuber. Video Synopsis The video begins with Sydney announcing that the video is a collaboration video and the NausicaaGamer is their guest star for this video. Andrea struggles with her intro, while Mackenzie doesn't seem too sure about what the title is. The girls begin the game and get the first phone call, Sydney noting there being a visible clock. The first phone call gets cut short and a second phone call comes in immediately after, Mackenzie asking who the second caller is. The caller answers and says that they know them, its creepy voice unsettling Nausicaa at first. Andrea likes the voice, calling it sexy, sh then jumps when she thinks she sees something in the cameras. The caller then tells them that they are their bait, Sydney not very pleased about it. The caller then explains that the sole purpose of the animatronics in the game is to kill them, Mackenzie not liking what she hears. Andrea sees Patrick in the cameras and is excited to see him, as she sees the other animatronics through the cameras. The caller then tells them to make sure not to leave the doors closed for too long, Andrea asking where the doors are. The caller is about to reveal more but says they'll tell them later on, Nausicaa mocking the caller's suggestion. The call ends and there's a loud sound, which are the doors opening, Nausicaa getting jumped and notes that it was a "great" start. Andrea comments that the voice was not Patrick and it sounded evil, while Mackenzie is still not keen on playing the game. She sees Spongebob in one of the cameras and is happy to see him, though she shortly vanishes and Mackenzie makes a sudden realization. Sydney sees Spongebob in the cameras and wonders how to get rid of him, she then sees that there are more than one set of cameras, much to her dismay. Nausicaa sees Spongebob in the cameras and it vanishes, making her panic and close the doors. Mackenzie sees something by the door as she closes it, making her jump, while Sydney has Spongebob by the door and isn't sure what to do. Nausicaa hears unpleasant sounds and looks through the cameras, when she suddenly gets jumped by Patrick. Mackenzie continues to be unhappy about playing the game, while Sydney has Spongebob by the door and closes it. She waits a while and wonders when he will go away, however, she gets jumped by Spongebob. She then comments that the jumpscare was not scary and that it was lame. Andrea looks through the cameras and notes that she's still alive at 1 AM, she then asks if she just wins the first night by default and hopes that it's not the case. As she continues to look through the cameras, she suddenly gets jumped by Patrick. Nasucaa sees Patrick in the cameras and is happy to see him, while Mackenzie exclaims her dislike to the Spongebob animatronic. The door then suddenly opens, Mackenzie knowing that she's screwed up, while Sydney has Spongebob by the door and asks how to get rid of him. Andrea is pleased that she hasn't been jumpscared yet in her second run, while Nausicaa gets jumped by Spongebob and is not happy, saying that she has no idea how to stop him. She starts again and stops the phone call, before getting jumped by the sound of the doors. Andrea hears the overdrive warning and the doors open up, knowing that she has screwed up, before getting jumped by Patrick. Mackenzie comments on Spongebob's quick movements and is not happy, while Sydney says that being stressed over Spongebob is ridiculous. Nausicaa wonders if she has the animatronics at bay, before seeing Spongebob by the door and closes it. Andrea looks through the cameras and says that all is good, before hearing something and panics, closing the doors immediately. Mackenzie asks why the hallway does not have any lights while the other room do, as Sydney repeatedly check both of her doors. Nausicaa opens a door only to hear something else and closes it, only to see that Patrick is at the other door and closes it as well. Andrea has her power run out and sees Spongebob by the door, she anxiously waits for the power to come back on and closes it, as Mackenzie just wants the game to stop. All four of the girls eventually pass the first night, the game glitching a bit for Nausicaa. The girls start the second night, Mackenzie telling the caller to stop talking and ends the call, while Nausicaa gets jumped by the doors opening, noting how much she hates the sound. Mackenzie tries to come up with an insult for Spongebob, while Sydney hopes that nothing comes down from above her. Nausicaa has Spongebob by the door, noting that she was not given a warning about his presence, while Mackenzie's power goes out. She later has the doors closed, saying that she heard something and does not care about what it was. Nausicaa sees something in the cameras and is concerned as to what it is, while Mackenzie jokes that she hopes luck is on her side, before admitting that she has the worst luck. She suddenly gets jumped by Squidward, catching her off guard. Nausicaa has Spongebob by the door, saying that she was not given any warning about him, as she immediately gets jumped by Patrick. Nausicaa later finds that she can close all three entrances at the same time, though Mackenzie has not figured this out yet. Sydney seems to be doing well and even says that something should have happened by now, she then gets jumped by Squidward, though jokes that he's just a little upset. Mackenzie sees Squidward in the cameras and has a few words for him. Mackenzie later has Patrick by the door and closes it, the power then goes out and Mackenzie hopes Patrick is gone, but finds that he's still by the door. Patrick then vanishes and Mackenzie wonders if he's in the room, she soon learns of his whereabouts. Nausicaa sees something in the cameras and panics, before she ends up completing the night, surprised that she made it through the night. She then refuses to continue the game. It is not shown if any of the other girls passed the second night. Trivia *This was the first collaboration video the channel has done with another Youtuber, and thus the first to feature an affiliate. *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other Five Nights at Chum Bucket video has been uploaded. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015